The goal of the Kimmel Cancer Center (KCC) Confocal Microscopy Facility (CMF) is to provide detailed light microscopic image analysis capabilities to KCC investigators in order to promote the basic and medical science research programs. The CMF provides single and dual color analysis of fixed and living specimens, Z series, image processing and production of publication-ready images for the investigator. The CMF operates with a well trained technician an experienced and readily available consultant, and a faculty supervisor. Through the operation of the Facility, the individual KCC investigator is assured of a reliable facility operated with a high degree of technical expertise, and is relieved of the requirement for substantial capital investment equipment.